


Present is a gift

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Friendship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Gabriel, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Unlike Aziraphale, Crowley has never been too fond of Christmas. However, he wants to give his angel a nice present, something special. Not knowing what to get him, a chance encounter leads him to ask for help from Gabriel, who doesn't know what Beelzebub might like..."Hey, angel, look at that," the demon tapped him on the shoulder.Aziraphale arched his eyebrows, trying not to look surprised."Oh. Hello, Gabriel. Beelzebub," he nodded slightly. "I never imagined I'd find you in a place like this.""Watch your tone," complained the Archangel. "And yet here we are. Beautiful, isn't it?""You have little to complain about," said Beelzebub, with a scarf wrapped around her neck. "I didn't even want to come here, you know I hate the cold!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Present is a gift

Crowley had never been particularly fond of Christmas.   
He would have been fine as a holiday if he hadn't had Aziraphale as his companion, who, like the angel he was, had a passion for Christmas and everything to do with it.  
One of the things Aziraphale loved most was undoubtedly making presents for all his friends and acquaintances. Oh, how he loved going around to those crowded shops! With those annoying little theme tunes that would drive the demon crazy at some point.  
Crowley's big problem was his inability to deny him anything. He loved Aziraphale too much to displease him, and if his angel liked Christmas, he would make an effort.  
It was the twenty-second of December and the two of them were out shopping for the last few purchases. London was delightfully whitewashed, as were the various decorated streets and squares. And of course the shops packed to the rafters as usual.  
"Ngk... are we done now?" muttered Crowley with his hands stuffed inside his pockets. I mean, they were a demon and an angel, ossible that there was no other way to give someone a gift?  
Did they have to act like two ordinary human beings?  
"Just a moment!" Aziraphale was totally immersed in the various shelves of antique items. "I wonder if there will be something here that Anathema will like."  
Yeah, because obviously Aziraphale had made gifts for everyone, bar none. Crowley huffed, looking at the watch on his wrist impatiently. After all, he had some shopping to do himself, but he couldn't in her presence or there'd be no more surprises. On the twenty-second of December, he still did not know what he could give his angel as a special gift. Aziraphale already had an enviable collection, what was he missing?  
He knew him better than anyone else, yet he could not find a solution.  
He was about to complain again, when his eyes fell on two people he had never expected to see: his boss Beelzebub in the company of that insufferable Archangel Gabriel. By the looks of it, those two were also enjoying acting like an ordinary couple, although Beelzebub actually looked sullen, could it be that she also hated that holiday?  
"Hey, angel, look at that," the demon tapped him on the shoulder.  
Aziraphale arched his eyebrows, trying not to look surprised.  
"Oh. Hello, Gabriel. Beelzebub," he nodded slightly. "I never imagined I'd find you in a place like this."  
"Watch your tone," complained the Archangel. "And yet here we are. Splendid, isn't it?"  
"You have little to complain about," said Beelzebub, with a scarf wrapped around her neck. "I didn't even want to come here, you know I hate the cold!"  
Crowley rolled his eyes. This was all he needed now. Not only was he standing there without the faintest idea of what he could give Aziraphale, but now those two were there too.  
And one of them was an archangel.  
And indeed, that could be useful to Crowley.   
"Aziraphale, there's something I need to do. You, Archangel, with me" Crowley snapped his fingers, signalling for him to follow, which offended Gabriel.  
"How dare you address me in this way? I obey only one demon, and that is certainly not you!"  
Beelzebub huffed, glaring at him.  
"Just go with him."  
Aziraphale barely trembled. He didn't want to be alone with her, who certainly didn't have a sweeter, more meek disposition like Crowley. In fact, he feared her a little.  
"You, angel. I need you," Beelzebub suddenly said.

Gabriel, meanwhile, had been dragged out. It was snowing in the street and rather colder than inside the shops.  
"Amh, what do you want from me?" asked Gabriel.   
Crowley turned to look at him with a serious frown, pointing a finger at him.  
"I need to give Aziraphale a gift and I need you," he confessed.  
Gabriel arched his eyebrows in surprise. It was strange that Crowley was addressing him at all.  
"And why are you asking me? Aren't you two together? Besides, surely you know him better than I do."  
"Yeah, but this is our first Christmas together and I don't want to make a bad impression. I'm a demon, you're an angel, you must have tastes more like his... at least in part," he said blushing and looking away.  
Gabriel didn't know if he could be of any help to him, but one thing was for sure, Crowley could be of help to him.  
"All right," the Archangel began slowly. "I could help you, provided you help me."  
A smile painted Crowley's lips. So Gabriel had a soft heart at heart too, eh?  
"Let me guess, you'd like to give Beelzebub a gift and you don't know what, do you?"  
The Archangel nodded imperceptibly and his cheeks painted a light red.  
"I know demons far less than you know angels. And there's nothing else I can ask, so..."  
Crowley let out an amused chuckle. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a terrible experience after all.  
"Oh, my dear Gabriel. Pleasing a demon is easy, all it takes is a little imagination. You can trust me."  
Rather than trust him, Gabriel would have gladly taken a trip to Hell, but after all, it had been his idea.

"You heard me right: I need your help, angel. And don't make me tell you again."  
If Beelzebub had read his thoughts, he would have killed Aziraphale.  
The latter would never have believed that the demon could look almost cute.   
That was why she had driven Gabriel away badly: she wanted to be alone with him to ask his advice.  
"Oh, I... I didn't think that... yes, I mean," Aziraphale cleared his throat. "But yes, of course, I think I could help you after all."  
Beelzebub tightened his lips, stepping in front of him.  
"And what about you? Do you have any idea what to give Crowley?"  
Aziraphale blushed. He knew his companion very well, yet he found that task daunting, perhaps because he wanted it to be something special?  
"Well, actually..."  
"Yes, I thought so. All right, I'll give you a hand. But let's be clear that I'm only doing this because I don't want to owe you anything."  
And so began the mad search for the perfect gift for the two couples.  
As for Gabriel, he felt very uncomfortable. He must have known that relying on Crowley would not be a good idea at all: the demon had dragged him into a blasphemous shop. He shouldn't have been thinking about such things, after all he was partnering with a demon, but certain places kept making him feel uncomfortable, precisely.  
"Can we please get out of this hellish place?" Gabriel turned his head, trying not to look around. Too much female lingerie, even rather sinful lingerie, was no place for an angel like him. On the contrary, Crowley felt perfectly comfortable.  
"Oh, Gabriel! Look what I have here? This is a gift for both you and her, I'm sure she'll appreciate it very much!"  
The demon was holding a sexy outfit... really, really obscene, with a wide neckline and black colour. For a moment he imagined him wearing it to Beelzebub, and he almost fainted.  
"T-does that sound suitable?!"  
"Well, why not? If I try to imagine it..."  
"IMAGINE IT?" Gabriel raised his voice, drawing the attention of those present there, most of them women. "First of all, I'm not letting you imagine a damn thing about her. Secondly, do you realize that we are the only two men in here? We look like maniacs! And thirdly... isn't there something else?" he finally asked, exasperated.  
Crowley tried not to be seen laughing.  
"Alright, I suggest you save that idea for Valentine's Day though. So, if we're going to stick to clothing, maybe something in leather..."  
"You like that one," he complained.  
Crowley wrinkled his brow.  
"Well, at least I'm helping you, you're not helping me at all, not very angelic of you, eh?"  
Gabriel was almost about to reply, when the salesgirl approached them. For Crowley was holding that sexy little outfit in his hand and waving it around, putting it on display.  
"Excuse me gentlemen, perhaps you need a hand?"  
"Huh? No, we were..." the Archangel tried to take the floor, but was interrupted again by Crowley.  
"Yes, actually we were looking for something for me. You know, me and my partner really like to experiment" Crowley smiled, trying to look convincing and serious, but not laughing was really hard.  
"What?! What the hell are you talking about?" blurted Gabriel, red in the face.  
"But honey, you don't have to be ashamed, everyone has their own fixations in bed...!"  
Crowley would have continued to tease him forever if only, at some point, Gabriel hadn't grabbed him and dragged him out of that shop. He had already tried his patience, far too much.

Things were not much better for Aziraphale and Beelzebub. The two of them, just like Gabriel and Crowley, were far too different in character to get along well.  
"Gabriel doesn't appreciate books, you should know that, so none of that," blurted the demon, walking with folded arms. "And neither does Crowley, you only like those."  
Aziraphale blushed, adjusting is scarf. I mean, it wasn't like he was there to be insulted.  
"Then why did you want my help, when you clearly don't need it?"  
Beelzebub paused, blushing and clenching his fists. The whole situation in general was embarrassing enough for her: a demon like her being with a dandy like Gabriel.   
Now Aziraphale was even asking questions.  
"I want to give him a special gift, that's why! But I don't know these things, who should I have asked?"  
Aziraphale paused, looking at her. Yes, surely the term adorable would have been suitable to describe her at that moment. Oh, love really did make people better.  
"You know what I think? That maybe we're overthinking this. Special can also be something simple, if done from the heart."  
"That is such a classic angel statement," Beelzebub sighed, as Aziraphale took her under his arm. Could it be that he had already stopped fearing her?  
Oh well... if she could help him, she could get over it.

Gabriel and Crowley were in more of a crisis. They had been to at least ten different kinds of shops, but had not found anything that suited them. At the end of the day, Gabriel was beginning to wonder if he hadn't done it sooner with a miracle.  
"I swear, never again will I go shopping with you!" Gabriel was cold and the snow was still falling. "Why did I let myself get dragged into this?"  
Crowley grimaced.  
"It's not fair. Aziraphale deserves something special."  
Gabriel let out a mumble, thinking though how right that demon was.   
"Damn this stupid human feeling that is love," the Archangel then added. "Can't something more symbolic suffice? Like a hug or something?"  
Upon hearing these words, Crowley had a flash of genius. A loved one should always be comforted and warmed....  
"I think I may have found the solution to our problems!" he exclaimed and Gabriel couldn't help but worry.

Twenty-five December...

"Come on, angel. Open your present."  
"Let's make sure we open it together, okay?"  
Aziraphale was excited as he held that package in his hand. He had put so much effort into giving Crowley a gift and hoped he liked it. He was also quivering with curiosity.  
The two of them, illuminated by the lights of the Christmas tree, began to unwrap their gifts. Crowley's eyes widened in wonder.  
"But this is brilliant. I love them!" he exclaimed.  
It was a pair of socks with little prints of ducks on them. And they were handmade by the angel himself. Aziraphale, on the other hand, found himself holding in his hands a very soft white hat, which felt very good to the touch. And considering that he almost always got a head cold, that was a much-appreciated gift, as well as being very useful.  
"But it's... it's... so soft... and white... heavenly," Aziraphale whispered.  
"So you won't get cold again, you stubborn angel. But what about these? Where did you find them?!"  
The angel let loose a mischievous smile.  
"I made them. It wasn't too difficult. Of course, I had to teach Beelzebub to knit too, but... don't say I told you, or she'll kill me."  
Crowley then walked over to him, giving him a warm and reassuring hug.  
Yes, undoubtedly what anyone needed.   
"I love them. And the fact that you made them with your own hands... makes them even more special."  
Aziraphale sighed at isr scent. He had everything she needed there. The person she loved, a beautiful gift, and the prospect of a holiday together.  
"And the fact that you gave me this hat so I can protect myself from the cold is...lovely," he blushed as he whispered. Crowley gently grabbed his chin between his fingers and then kissed him. This promised to be hot and when Crowley sensed that, he pulled away with a mischievous smile.  
"Before I do anything, I'm going to go put those socks on. I think they'll make everything a lot more exciting."  
Aziraphale burst out laughing, that idea really appealed to him too. And as he sat waiting for his beloved Crowley to return, he wondered if Beelzebub had done just as well.  
A short distance away, at the same time...

Beelzebub had her own concept of what was cute and what was not. And even when she found something that was cute, she was careful not to point it out, but this time it was impossible: Gabriel had given her an adorable fly-soft toy with big red eyes, it was soft and warm.  
The Archangel had immediately noticed the change in Beelzebub's expression, which had become more like that of a child. In fact, the demon was clutching the plush toy surprised and with a flushed face.  
Yes, that was undoubtedly cute, Gabriel himself had been.  
"So... I suppose you like it?" attempted Gabriel, though he already imagined the answer. Beelzebub nodded.  
"Yes, very much. But where did you...?"  
"Never mind. It took me a long time to find that thing," he sighed, but he realised that it was worth it. Beelzebub couldn't help but smile.  
"Now you should open yours."  
Gabriel was a little afraid to know what kind of devilry she might have given him, even though the colourful package looked quite harmless. With some embarrassment he opened it and what he found inside was far from his dire predictions: it was a very soft, colourful and probably handmade scarf.  
"Did you... make this?" whispered Gabriel, who had never imagined Beelzebub doing such things.  
"It was difficult, Aziraphale wanted to teach me and we only had a few days" she mumbled, clutching the soft toy. Gabriel really appreciated that gesture, the only thing that worried him were those bright colours and the fact that they were fighting each other.  
And to think that he loved dressing up so much!  
"'... So I have to wear it when we're in public? Won't it be a bit too...bright?"  
"Oh yes you will!" Beelzebub approached him, pulling him by the tie. "If you really like it then you will!"  
Despite her short stature, Gabriel was intimidated.  
"Y-yes, ma'am."  
Beelzebub smiled in satisfaction, then lifting herself up to kiss him. He had been good after all. In fact, they had both been good.

A few days later...

"Nice scarf, Gabriel. I didn't know you had such lively tastes."  
"Yeah, well, nice socks! I wouldn't be so proud to wear them if I were you."  
Gabriel and Crowley were poking each other as usual, while over a cup of tea Aziraphale and Beelzebub conversed quietly about the New Year. Perhaps it was better if their respective companions did not know that they were planning to spend that holiday together. After all, the two of them had discovered that they had much more in common than they thought.  
"I told them they would like it. Simple things always strike a chord," Aziraphale said proudly. Everything was a gift in this mortal-like life he was living with his beloved Crowley and - perhaps, who knows - friends.


End file.
